Little Boy Found
by Precious Pup
Summary: Follows on from Little Boy Lost but can be read seperately. McGee/Gibbs first time. Warnings slash,light bondage, spanking, Dom/Sub. Mentions of Gibbs/Tony. Gibbs seducing McGee.. or the other way around? Stuck in hotel room together. One shot 13 pages


Gibbs was silently cursing. Again. When the hell had McGee's jeans started getting so damn tight? He hadn't noticed the first time McGee started wearing expensive designer jeans into the office but he sure as hell was noticing now.

McGee was currently leaning over hands down on DiNozzo's desk talking to him about some cold case file he had dredged up. And it seemed like his entire vision was taken up with long legs and a tight ass and the contemplation of the appearance of a certain tattoo. There was also something about the two of them together, both his boys laughing and smiling together innocently that was making him sweat.

Tony glanced over McGee's shoulder to catch Gibbs squirming subtly in his chair. There was only one thing that made Gibbs uncomfortable like that. Tony smirked. It might have been a while but he hadn't lost his touch then.

Tony followed Gibbs' eyes and found they weren't caressing him but slightly to the right of him. McGee? Or more specifically McGee's ass? Huh. When had that little obsession started?

Tony almost lost the train of conversation he was having with McGee in his surprise. He looked up to find McGee grinning at him and then his jaw dropped open as McGee slowly and very specifically leaned forward even further, crowding into Tony's space.

Tony stared. Surely he wasn't……..Tim continued to grin mischievously at him and then picked up the cold case conversation. Tony flicked a quick look at Gibbs who was trying to look busy. Gibbs really had no idea. Hell he hadn't had any idea until a moment ago.

Tony shook his head in surprise and smiled at McGee. Oh they were definitely having a conversation at lunchtime over this.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Gibbs lay in the Hotel bed and cursed silently to himself. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. All the way over here in the car McGee and Tony had been bickering and bitching at each other like teenage girls. Gibbs had threatened to leave at least one of them on the side of the road and complete the case interviews on his own if necessary. All that seemed to do was buy him a little time before they started up again. By the time they had pulled into the Templestone Hotel to book in for the night Gibbs had a headache and a temper.

When they got into reception to find that there were only two rooms currently available, a single and a King each had pleaded not to be forced to share with the other. The next instant Gibbs found himself reluctantly agreeing to share the larger room and bed with McGee in order to keep the peace and stop a fight breaking out.

But now he was in a different situation and it was one partially of his own making. McGee the naïve subject of his current obscene sexual fantasies was lying practically naked just on the other side of the bed from him. Alone. Unaware. In the dark. Until morning.

It was driving him crazy. Gibbs could hear Tim's breathing in the dark and knew that he too was still awake. Gibbs ached from the tension as he tried not to move and jostle the bed. He hoped McGee would simply fall asleep. If he was lucky McGee would be a deep sleeper and he could have a quiet wank to release the tension. His fingers itched to creep across under the covers towards the large warm body beside him and grab McGee in his steely fist and then….

NO! He shouldn't. He mustn't. Gibbs licked his lips and he felt McGee fidget and wriggle again shifting restlessly, this time rolling onto his side facing Gibbs.

Suddenly Gibbs' eyes popped open as he felt a warm masculine hand on his chest and it began to slowly trail down to his stomach.

"So are you going to hurry up and seduce me or do I have to get up and go jerk off in the bathroom?" Tim whispered hotly in his ear and Gibbs nearly leapt out of bed with shock.

"What the hell?" Gibbs nearly shouted out his surprise as he suddenly sat up in bed and the hand stopped its delicious exploration of Gibbs body.

"Shush Boss. It's alright. It's just me. McGee. I just decided I couldn't wait for you to get your act together any longer." After the pause the hand started slowly working its way back up Gibbs' chest and idly started playing with his nipples and Gibbs gasped and panted in the dark, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What the FUCK? McGee!" Gibbs grabbed the hand that was making it difficult to think and pinned it to the mattress. Reaching over Gibbs flicked on the bedside lamp and turned to stare at his young agent.

There was Timothy McGee suddenly looking slightly nervous…and not quite so naïve. He licked his lush lips and wriggled closer while Gibbs stared at him.

"What did you just say to me?"

Tim drew in a deep breath and then calmly looked up at Gibbs and held his blue eyed gaze. "I said are you going to hurry up and seduce me soon or do I have to get up and go jerk off in the bathroom?"

Tim's voice was soft and low, huskier than normal. His bedroom voice. Damn that's hot. Still Gibbs didn't move even as his blood pounded through his veins and surged through his already hard cock.

Deciding that he had already come this far Tim leaned up and kissed Gibbs, his mouth open and eager while Gibbs still held his arm pinned to the bed. The kiss broke the stale mate between them. Relaxing back down onto the bed, his mind still reeling Gibbs returned the kiss, gently deepening it, tasting, controlling it. Just as he suspected McGee tasted so sweet and Gibbs licked at Tim's warm enquiring tongue. And suddenly it was on.

An instant later Gibbs found Tim's naked body pressed up against his, grinding and rubbing, Tim's knee between his legs while his hands stroked, touched and pressed every inch of Gibbs' body they could get a hold of. Tim was making tiny eager greedy moaning sounds and practically climbing on top of Gibbs as he kissed him passionately, almost desperately.

"Damn McGee!" Gasping for breath Gibbs pushed McGee off, just trying for a bit of space.

Tim panted, lips wet and green eyes glazed with lust, his hands still roaming ceaselessly over Gibbs bare body. How the hell had he managed to get his boxers off without him noticing?

"Ok I think it's pretty obvious that you want to do this." Gibbs held Tim back with a hand on his chest, breathing deeply, stating the situation for his own peace of mind. Allowing himself a moment to adjust to Timothy McGee attempting to seduce him. Tim just nodded wordlessly and leaned in again eager for a kiss.

"Whoa there McGee! There is some stuff you should know first. This isn't the way I normally go about this."

Tim nodded smiling, soothing. "Gibbs, its ok I know all about you and Tony. I figured it out ages ago. I _want you_ to teach me. Show me what you showed him. I want to learn it all."

For the second time that night Gibbs blinked in shock. "_You know_? How long have you known?"

Tim shrugged "Years I suppose. It's only been lately that I became really curious about it though. I noticed you taking an interest in me and after thinking about it for a while decided I wanted you too. I figured you would eventually make the first move but this has been going on for a while and this…. This whole being in bed with you was more than I could take."

"_You knew_ I was watching you?" Gibbs found the concept he had of the blushing virginal Timothy slipping out of his grasp.

Tim just gave him The Look. The look Gibbs had taught him. "I'm an investigator you know, not an idiot. Besides…." And he gave Gibbs a grin "I have been trained by the best."

Gibbs allowed the world to re settle around him in its new format as he stared slightly dazed at the blank ceiling. All this time? The whispering, the tight jeans, the little touches, the stakeouts, damn the Skittles? Gibbs turned to find Tim running his eyes over his body devouring the very sight of him. He caught him actually licking his lips. Well there didn't seem to be any trouble in the physical attraction stakes. Ok Gibbs snap out of it. Wasn't this what you wanted?

"Okay. Alright. It seems you have thought about this quite a bit. But to make it clear.."

"Gibbs I _want_ _you_ in everyway I can think of. I want you to _teach me_ everything you know. _I will do whatever_ you ask of me."

There was no pretense, no fear in McGee's young face as he looked earnestly at Gibbs and Gibbs in response slowly slid his restraining hand off McGee's smooth pale chest.

Damn that's hot. Gibbs replayed what McGee had just said to him through his head and suddenly realized what an opportunity he had in front of him. He had been fantasizing for months about having his young agent do his bidding and now it was being offered to him on a plate.

Gibbs shook off his momentary surprise and was suddenly stern, businesslike. "You need to know there are ground rules to what I'm going to teach you."

Tim nodded eagerly, grinning and Gibbs almost wondered if he was going to reach for his PDA to take notes.

"First what goes on in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom. If it starts affecting how we operate at work it has to end. Do you understand? There are a number of lessons that I will teach you when I think you are ready. But you need to understand that what I say goes. I'm your Master and in the bedroom I want you to call me Sir. You will obey my commands without question. Is that understood?"

Tim nodded again "Yes Boss"

Gibbs glared at him and Tim cocked his head to the side before he realized "Oh yeah right. Yes _Sir_. Sorry Boss."

Gibbs almost rolled his eyes. Would Tim ever remember to call him Sir?

"You must have my permission to touch me .."

Tim almost shot his hand into the air "Boss can I kiss you? Now? Ahh Sir?"

Gibbs almost laughed but smothered it at the last second allowing only a twitch past his lips. At least he sort of remembered the Sir. And it was a lot to take in straight away. Gibbs leaned over to kiss McGee on the mouth happy to repeat the sensual kiss of a few minutes earlier. A small reward if you will.

And suddenly there it was again. Gibbs found himself flat on his back with Tim sucking and licking and biting and just joyfully exploring his mouth while his hands where busy firmly stroking Gibbs's rigid cock.

"Damn McGee!" Gibbs cursed trying to regain control. He was like a horny puppy! Gibbs gave Tim's tight ass several sharp stinging slaps trying to get his attention and Tim's head popped up panting.

"Yes Boss?" he queried puzzled.

"McGee. I don't think you understand this relationship. You follow _my _lead and if you disobey me then you get punished. You ask for my permission to touch my cock, do you understand?"

Tim looked down to where his hands were wrapped around Gibbs' cock as if he was almost surprised by what he held in his hands.

"Oh Sorry Boss." Tim looked contrite, backed off releasing his hold and Gibbs shook his head.

"I can see I'm going to need to keep you on a tighter leash than DiNozzo"

Gibbs swore he almost saw Tim's ears perk up "Leash? I have a collar you can use on me if you like?"

"You have your own collar?!"

Tim smiled happily and snuggled into Gibbs warm body "It was a gift from Abby. I didn't want to wear it for her though. She's bossy enough as it is without giving her permission to dominate me. It's still in its box." Tim looked up eagerly at Gibbs.

"I would wear it for you though Boss. Its soft black leather, custom made with silver studs around it and an engraved plaque on the front that says _PET_"

Gibbs just lay back with Tim in his arms contemplating the image of Tim wearing his leather collar. Definitely. His silky baby soft hair flopping over his forehead as he knelt, head bowed obediently, waiting patiently for Gibbs to allow him to deep throat his cock. Smooth almost hairless chest making his six foot, one inch frame appear more boy than man, the only mark on his untouched body the heart tattoo on his buttock. Matching wide black and silver studded leather cuffs around his wrists. Yes that would be his gift to McGee to join with Abby's.

While Gibbs happily contemplated the finished product Tim had started a sort of small grinding thrust rubbing his erection against Gibbs' hip as he lay in his arms, trying for some release.

Gibbs slapped Tim's already pink tinged ass. Hard.

"Stop that. Bad McGee."

Tim whined plaintively but stopped moving.

It seemed that he had acquired a joyful enthusiastic Labrador puppy and he needed to turn him into a well trained Doberman. He found himself running his hands up and down Tim's bare back, pleased with the muscles he found underneath the soft yielding flesh. Tim hummed happily and started nuzzling into Gibbs' neck and Gibbs frowned.

He had never had this trouble with Tony. DiNozzo had been nervous at the beginning although the physical attraction between them had been strong. Tony had needed the structure of The Rules and Gibbs found that the firmer he was with Tony the more Tony was able to relax. It had taken months of slowly introducing Tony to the weekly lessons before they reached a place where they could play out their fantasies as Master and Slave. Tony always followed The Rules because he wanted to.

Tony was a Submissive through and through and was happy handing the reigns over for Gibbs' guidance. McGee on the other hand, Gibbs suspected was a switch and would be happy being dominated or given the opportunity dominating over someone else.

Tony had come to NCIS to put it lightly with some _authority_ issues. The larger than life attitude was all wrapped up with a healthy dose of private vulnerability, some abandonment issues and a chip on his shoulder regarding Father figures. It had taken some time to work through all of Tony's insecurities to where he could really trust Gibbs. It was perhaps this that had broken DiNozzo's habit of moving jobs every two years. He had found a place beside Gibbs where he felt safe and respected for his abilities.

McGee on the other hand had already been working with Gibbs for four years and they regularly covered each others backs in the field… and out of it. They knew enough about each others secrets and Gibbs already knew he had McGee's trust. Gibbs realized that what McGee wanted from Gibbs was to _learn_. And it seemed he wanted to learn all of it right now. It was McGee's insatiable curiosity and intelligence that was driving him and it was knowledge he wanted not security.

Tim's hand was now plucking at his nipple in single minded fascination as Gibbs mused trying to get everything straight in his head.

Right this needed to stop right now. He needed to start the way he wanted them to continue and Tim was already eroding The Rules he had established with DiNozzo. Although to be fair he hadn't had a chance to teach The Rules to him yet. He just kept pushing. It looked like Gibbs was going to have to try and teach a sort of accelerated class just to keep up with him.

"Stop that" Gibbs growled, using his dangerous voice that always made Tony blanch and scurry to please his Master. Tim just looked up delighted and smiled, leaning in to kiss Gibbs again. Gibbs frowned.

"Right that's it." Gibbs tossed Tim off him and left him surprised and abandoned in the center of the bed. Getting up he searched through his luggage and Tim's and pulling out several ties he marched back to the bed.

"Get up" he demanded and was pleased when Tim leapt up obediently, eager to see what Gibbs was going to show him.

"Help me move the bed back, away from the wall" Gibbs had had enough Hotel room sex to know he wanted to avoid the attention brought by the headboard banging through the wall. Especially when the room was occupied by two men, Federal Agents at that.

"Now get on the bed. Face down."

Gibbs sighed as Tim bounced back onto the bed and eagerly lay spread eagled in the middle of the bed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It had been two months before he had worked Tony up into restraints. Gibbs looked up to see if Tim was nervous or anxious about what he was doing, instead he found Tim peering over his shoulder trying to see what he was doing.

Gibbs concerns vanished and he roughly grabbed Tim's ankle and secured it to the bedpost, continuing around the bed until Tim was secured. Returning to rummage through his luggage Gibbs grabbed condoms and lubricant, putting them within easy reach before settling himself between Tim's out stretched legs.

Gibbs snapped open the lubricant and saw Tim jump from the sound.

"Wait a minute." Gibbs leaned forward sliding a hand up Tim's bare back and felt him shiver in anticipation beneath his touch. Leaning into his body Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear.

"Have you ever had sex with a man before McGee?"

There was a long pause which answered the question before Tim's voice rose quietly up.

"No. Is…. Is that a problem?"

It was the first time Gibbs heard any concern or doubt in McGee's voice and he smiled and leaned forward again, confident in his dominance of the younger man.

"No that's not a problem McGee. In fact I'm pleased that I'll be your first. Remember what I said to you when you first joined the team?"

Tim just nodded into the pillows, his body twitching underneath Gibbs thighs.

"You belong to me now"

Gibbs actually felt the shudder that ran through Tim's body at those words and since Tim couldn't see him anyway he allowed himself a smile of affection at the response.

"This isn't exactly how I visualized our first time McGee. Do you want me to take it slower? We could do something else instead."

Tim almost violently shook his head.

"No. I want this. I want you. I have already waited so long. _Please_ Boss."

And there it was. The _Please Boss_ that had haunted his dreams and daylight hours these past few months. The slightly breathless hitched tone.

"Okay McGee. I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to go slow"

Putting down the lubricant Gibbs knelt astride Tim's lower back and leaning forward started kneading his shoulders, working his fingers into the flesh and getting Tim accustomed to his touch. Slowly he worked his way lower down across his back until he was rubbing and massaging Tim's buttocks. Damn that tattoo on McGee's virgin ass was hot. Gibbs kept his own movements controlled and restrained. Slowly he snapped open the lubricant again and generously slicked up his fingers before sliding them down the crease of McGee's ass.

Tim whimpered and tossed his head, pulling against the restraints on his arms as he flexed. Gibbs smiled. Responsive. That was good. He slowly gently slipped one careful finger inside McGee's ass, sliding it in deep and then bringing it back out again. Tim was panting and Gibbs repeated the move curling his finger slightly to find the right spot. Tim suddenly groaned and pushed back slightly on Gibbs finger. That's the spot alright. Gibbs continued for a few minutes until Tim started whimpering "pleasepleaseplease" then he carefully added another slicked finger.

Gibbs could feel Tim tense around the intrusion but quickly the pleasure overcame the strangeness of the sensation and Tim started up a reflexive small thrust as he moaned quietly into the pillows, tossing his head. Damn who would have thought Timothy McGee was such a slut? Gibbs quickly added a third finger and began the process all over again. Tim's small moans became louder as he squirmed, rubbing his rock hard cock into the mattress trying for some friction within his limited range of movement.

Gibbs slowly withdrew his fingers and Tim made an unhappy querying noise as Gibbs settled himself carefully behind McGee and spread his buttocks.

"Are you ready for me Tim?"

Tim panted and nodded furiously "_Please Boss_. I want you. _Please_?"

Damn it just killed him when he did that. Gibbs slowly pushed his condomed and lubed cock slowly into McGee's tight entrance. He felt him tighten around him and he stopped and allowed Tim to adjust to the sensation before continuing.

Slowly slowly he continued until he was buried deep.

"Are you ok McGee?" Gibbs queried and Tim nodded, biting his lip and whimpering in the back of his throat that managed to raise the hair up on the back of Gibbs neck.

Gibbs slowly withdrew and carefully entered him again. Damn he felt _so good_. So damn _tight_. He could feel McGee pushing back on him and he slowly increased the pace until McGee's pants became little wordless high pitched cries as he tensed and pulled against the restraints secured to the bedposts.

Breathing heavily himself Gibbs stopped his thrusts.

"McGee? Tim? You're going to have to be a little quieter. I can't have anyone hearing us. Ok"

"What?" Tim's voice was distant as if he was lost in the sensation and it took effort to construct a sentence

"You need to be quieter. You're making too much noise"

"I am? Ok. Sorry Boss. Sir" Tim panted.

Gibbs smiled to himself and started to thrust again. Within a minute Tim was muttering and crying out again something unintelligible, the volume steadily increasing and Gibbs stopped with a curse. Carefully he withdrew from Tim completely and knelt by the side of the bed. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. It had been three months before Tony had taken a gag and here he was offering it first time.

Tim turned big bewildered eyes to Gibbs as he panted, a fine sweat covering his brow, his bottom lip quivering into a pout. He looked completely and utterly lost. God he looked beautiful like this.

"Why did you stop?"

"McGee? You're still making too much noise"

"I am?" Tim seemed to have no idea

"You can say no to this and we can do something else but if you want to continue this then I'm going to need to gag you."

Tim just nodded eagerly "Just do it. Please Boss."

Gibbs shook his head at himself and reached for another tie. Thank God McGee was a be prepared kind of guy and had packed extra shirts and ties for the trip. He finished up quickly and leaned in and whispered in McGee's ear.

"Ok If you feel at all freaked out or in pain or uncomfortable then drop this to the floor. I will see and I will stop. Ok? Because with the gag I might not hear or understand you."

Gibbs had considered the small empty water glass on the bedside cabinet but thought with the way McGee was tensing and straining he might just break it. Try explaining _that_ injury in the field reports. He went with a soft roll of socks instead pushing them into his right hand.

"Do you understand what I'm saying McGee?" Gibbs looked into Tim's slightly bewildered and adoring eyes as he nodded.

"Okay then."

Gibbs settled himself back onto the bed between McGee's strong thighs and smirked at himself. You know it just hadn't occurred to him to pack the ball gag this trip. With even more lube Gibbs started off with two fingers again before quickly progressing and pressing his own hard thick cockhead back deep into Tim's ass.

McGee tensed and tossed his head and Gibbs kept a firm eye on whether the socks would fall to the floor. If anything Tim seemed to be hanging onto them like grim death his knuckles white with the effort. Slightly re assured Gibbs started thrusting again and soon McGee was burying his head into the pillows and almost thrashing off the bed as he writhed and pushed back against Gibbs.

Damn what was that? Latin? Klingon? The gag kept the small cries and pleadings McGee was making soft but Gibbs could still sort of recognize sounds. Who cried out during sex in Latin? A McGee obviously. Still it was totally hot to hear how lost Tim was in the sensation of Gibbs fucking him.

Gibbs tried to keep the pace slow but McGee was having none of it. He kept moving back onto Gibbs cock harder and faster, constantly increasing the pace and Gibbs was very glad they had moved the bed away from the wall as they pounded into each other. Tim tried for more leverage and pulled instinctively against the bonds at his hands and feet, whining helplessly as they refused to budge. Gibbs panted and became increasingly concerned for the cheap timber bedposts as they creaked straining under the combined tension. Damn McGee. When they got home Gibbs was going to need to introduce McGee to The Harness if he was going to keep any sort of control over him.

Fuck! Damn this felt so good. They slammed into each other and Tim cried out and the bed creaked alarmingly and Gibbs gave up all pretense at slowing the pace. Suddenly Tim arched silently, straining and Gibbs could feel Tim's orgasm violently ripping through him as he gripped and shuddered around his cock. Gibbs allowed himself to follow an instant later concerned that dragging out the experience might just result in shattered bedposts.

Oh _Yeah._

Panting and sagging over McGee's hot and sweaty back Gibbs rested his weight on his hands for moment recovering. Fuck, first times were never supposed to be like that!

Slowly carefully withdrawing Gibbs staggered slightly weak kneed to the bathroom for a warm wash cloth. After quickly cleaning himself up, rinsing out the cloth again he headed back to the bed and slipped off the gag.

"McGee? You ok?"

Gibbs was worried when he saw tears in Tim's eyes. Fuck he had hurt him. Damn.

"I'm sorry Tim I didn't mean to hurt you. You just seemed to want more but it was your first time I should have…"

Tim furiously shook his head "No it's not that. I mean It does hurt a little bit now… . but it was totally worth it. No I was just upset that… damn we could have been doing this months ago!"

Gibbs laughed relieved and started releasing McGee's wrists and ankles before tenderly flipping him over and wiping him down where he had come hard over his stomach.

"So what do you think so far? Want to continue Pet?"

McGee just groaned and lay limp and boneless in the center of the bed.

"Well here's another rule for you. You _always_ get to sleep in the wet spot"

Gibbs woke with a pleasurable jerk in the middle of the night to find his new Pet eagerly sucking on his rigid cock. With a moan Gibbs pushed McGee off and panted

"I thought I told you, you had to ask permission first before touching my cock"

McGee looked innocently down at Gibbs from where he knelt beside him.

"You were asleep."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at McGee, his saliva wet lips eager for a continuing taste of his Master.

"Please Boss can I suck your cock please?" Tim pleaded hopefully.

Gibbs knew what his answer should be and he knew what he actually wanted. Maybe he was getting too soft in his old age?

"Permission granted"

And Gibbs sagged back on the bed to enjoy the sensation of Tim's hot sucking mouth around his dick. The technique was understandably a little sloppy, that could be worked on but the enthusiasm and sheer delight McGee was showing as he sucked and slid his tongue and licked was enough to nearly roll Gibbs eyes back.

"Damn McGee"

Gibbs groaned and he could _feel_ Tim's smile of delight at pleasing him. An instant later Gibbs jerked and thrust into the waiting mouth and came hard filling Tim's mouth with his come.

Gibbs watched curiously as McGee happily swallowed and licked his cock clean. The boy was a natural.

Gibbs lay there for a minute recovering. Turning his head he saw McGee still kneeling beside him starting to stroke his own hard cock as it leaked pre come. Gibbs smiled.

"What are you doing Pet?"

Tim stilled for a second confused before continuing the slow strokes of his hand on his own large cock

"Well tasting you turns me on… I was kind of hoping……."

"Remember I mentioned that if you don't do what I say then you get punished, Pet?"

Tim nodded eagerly

"Well you knowingly broke the rules. There are lots of ways to punish you. Here is a rule I might have forgotten to mention to you. Just like you can't touch me without permission, you are not allowed to touch yourself without my permission."

"What?" McGee looked astonished

"You heard me McGee. Like I said your mine now and that means in every way possible. You broke the rules and now you're going to be punished. Your cock is mine and you will come only when I say you can."

"But.. I.."

"You know exactly what you did McGee. You can't go around bending the rules either. So stop jerking yourself off and submit to my rules and perhaps we can have more fun like we did earlier. BUT if you don't think you can follow this then let me know now and we can end it here. A single night of pleasure."

McGee narrowed his eyes and considered Gibbs' offer thoughtfully while Gibbs pretended not to hold his breath. He was kidding himself if he said he wouldn't be disappointed if Tim walked away now. There was so much they could do together. This moment of commitment was always a tricky one and Gibbs wasn't sure which way McGee would actually go.

Tim slowly released his dick and flopped down onto the bed with a huff, crossly folding his arms.

"Fine. I'll do it but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Gibbs celebrated silently. It seemed that McGee's brain had triumphed over his dick and he had decided his desire to learn more was worth the temporary discomfort.

Gibbs leaned over his young lover and kissed his soft mouth.

"I'll make it worth your while." Gibbs whispered into Tim's ear with a smirk. McGee in response just growled at him and pulled a pillow over his head and Gibbs laughed as he glanced at Tim's hard cock bobbing against his stomach.

"It is meant to be a _punishment_, Pet. Now go to sleep. We have to be up to get those witness statements in the morning."

Tim just said something muffled from under the pillow in what Gibbs suspected was Klingon. He also suspected it was very rude.

Even though he hadn't had much sleep thanks to his new pet, Gibbs woke feeling refreshed and energized. He had a whole new exciting project to work on. It was the way he felt when he started a new boat.

He watched as Tim naked from the waist up stood at the basin and brushed his teeth.

"Morning Boss." Tim pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and grinned the greeting and Gibbs smiled back. Good morning indeed.

Then Gibbs sighed.

"What is it?" Tim mumbled as he peered concerned around the door frame his tooth brush still sticking out of his mouth.

"As soon as DiNozzo takes one look at me, at us he's going to know."

"mhagth mbbnmlen gahhs teeenn oogeess"

"What?"

"I said… DiNozzo already knows, about us I mean."

"What?" Gibbs stared at Tim.

Tim just gave him The Look again. "He figured it out last week. That I wanted you and you wanted me. Why do you think we were arguing so much in the car on the way down here? We even phoned ahead before we left DC and made sure all the rooms were booked except these two."

Tim spat his toothpaste into the sink and rinsed his mouth in fresh water before turning, smiling bright eyed to Gibbs, looking like the proverbial horny Boy Scout.

"You cost me a small fortune you know. But I think it's worth it"

Gibbs just shook his head and wondered how his once dutiful slave and now his new Pet had turned on their own Master. Not that he was unhappy with the situation.

"Oh and he would like some visitation rights to you" Tim continued on now reaching for the mouthwash.

"What?" Gibbs sat up in what remained of the bed, the sheets snarled around his legs.

"You know he wants to still have access to you and your lessons even though I'm around. Although if you don't mind I would like to join in if he's cool with it. I'm kind of interested to see the two of you together." Tim spat the mouthwash out and walked across grinning to Gibbs to judge his reaction.

"Gibbs? Would that be ok?"

Gibbs turned and just looked at McGee in amusement. Both his boys? Together? 'You're serious?"

Tim shrugged and smiled mischievously "Sure"

To answer the question Gibbs just reached up and pulled Tim down onto the bed and into a deep kiss. Minutes later Tim pulled away panting "I'll take that as a yes then."

Gibbs growled and pulled him back into a kiss "I love the way you taste"

Tim looked doubtful "Toothpaste turns you on?"

"You taste so _clean_. Makes me want to get you all _dirty_."

Gibbs wondered how much time he had before Tony was expecting them downstairs. Did he have time to teach McGee something else?

Tim laughed as Gibbs slipped a hand into his trousers "Well I can see I will be brushing my teeth several times a day at this rate. _Sir_"

(

_(Ok I would be really curious to know what people think of this universe. I have now paired McGee with - Director Sheppard, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby,Cynthia, OFC's. So still have a McKate to go?)_


End file.
